


Roleplay F on MtF

by Subkaity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subkaity/pseuds/Subkaity
Summary: All writing below are works of fiction conjured up by real submissive individual.The writing is in no way a reflection of realities past,present or future. They are simply written for both your and my own enjoyment





	Roleplay F on MtF

**Author's Note:**

> All writing below are works of fiction conjured up by real submissive individual.  
> The writing is in no way a reflection of realities past,present or future. They are simply written for both your and my own enjoyment

We are going out today honey. I hear these words as I awake, soar and happy. I'm still tired, I mumble a question of where we might be going. I realize the mistake right as I said it as she grins wickedly pouring a cup of my cum from last night into my mouth. I'm still bound to the bed, I take it willingly. Thank you Mistress I say. Now get up and get showered she says, I have a special outfit for you to wear today. I pull against my bonds. Oh honey, do you need help getting up. I nod. I can't hear you she says, yes mistress I need help. She says I have just the thing, see, we can't be having you poking through your clothes today, as she pulls a chasity cage from behind her back and begins to cram me into it. She asks me if I'm comfortable, I'm already pressing against the restraint as I nod, unable to speak now for I no longer trusts my voice. She unhooks the leather cuffs and tells me to hurry up now and go shower.

As I enter the shower and the warm water hits me, I revel in it, it feels so good and relaxing against my sore tired body. I fear I might fall asleep. Would that be so bad I think as I run the shampoo through my hair which runs half way down my back. Mistress no longer needs me to wear wigs now that she has forced me to allow my hair to grow out so long. It's such a pain to wash dry and brush. As I'm washing my body I feel suddenly an ice cold bucket of water fall on my head from above. I let out a surprised shrill. It's super high pitch and very effeminate as I hear my mistress outside mocking me. She says hurry up sweety, we still have to put on your makeup. I get excited, I love it when my mistress dolls me up, it's going to be a good day, maybe we're going to a spa with her girlfriends and maybe if I'm lucky she'll force me to do things with guys while she watches tonight. I don't like guys, but I do like the humiliation she always causes me when she forces me to take them inside me, she always makes me feel like a dirty pathetic cumdumpster. She always keeps some footage for blackmail. I like it when she blackmails me, even tho she usually follows through on the threat even after j have agreed to do what she wants. I enjoy the way she can pull my strings so easily. I hurry up and finish washing my body, I hear her remind me again to make sure to shave my legs, else she'll use the hot wax on me. I beg her from the other side of the door, I tell her how I prefer the hot wax the the blade of the razor. She smiles and says she knows as she reminds me that I didn't remeber to bring my razor into the shower with me anyway. I'm in so much pain between my legs as I press against my chasity cage. I get out of the shower and no sooner do I open the shower door i feel a stinging pain on my face. She has slapped me hard with the palm of her hand. God I love that. Next thing I know however I'm breathing into a cloth. When I awake in again strapped to the bed and she has the hot wax prepared. She sees me trying to thrust against my cage and she smiles as she runs a finger down my body. She asks if I would like her to rip off the wax slow or fast. I say that it isn't that effective when you do it slowly however she may choose a time or two to do so just to cause me pain. She smiles as she agrees. She wastes no time as she starts waxing the most sensitive spots first. She doesn't forget the lip or the eyebrows. She wants me to look beautiful today.  
She uncuffs me and shows me the outfit I'll be wearing and asks if I'm excited. She shows me an outfit consisting of a brown faux suede steel boned corset with matching faux suede bodycon mini skirt. There was also matching boot covers, ears and a tail! Yes a tail, and this was no ordinary around the waist tie on. It was a viberating but plug. I was as excited as a school girl to get dressed and have my matching makeup done. She teased me every step of the way. I asked her what I was going to wear for shoes. She shows me a pair of matching boots, 6 inch heeless. I was nervous for sure. She assured me that a fox does not lose its balence and is agile and would have no problem walking in these, reassuring me that missing the heel wasn't going to be a hindrance. Now kaity she says, I understand that is now my name today. Kaity she says, if you fall down and scuff that outfit or those shows you will be severely punished. I predict this is going to be unavoidable and I think she is expecting that too. Still, I'm excited, the outfit is so cute!!!! Surely we are going to some sort of party, she wouldn't parade me around in public like this. Oh how wrong I would be. I get on the shoes and I wobble a bit. She commands that I open my mouth and I do, she inserts the viberator in my mouth and I understand this is my only opportunity to make it easier going in my butt. I begin sucking on it like it's the most glorious cock I have ever seen. She pulls it out of my mouth and says turn around and bend over. I do with a big of nervousness, yet I'm excited. She works it inside me and grab the foot board of the bed so I don't lose balence. She says now walk around the room, I want to see how ya look I begin walking, walking isn't so thought without heels as I have a lot of practise walking in heels. At least on this flat ground, controlled environment Without warning she turns on the viberator on high and pulsate. I freeze in stride moaning in pleasure rock back and fall over. She says Katie I told you not to fall! She walks over to me and demands I get up without using my hands and offers me no assistance. Oh Katie, I almost forgot as she hands me the fox paw gloves for me to wear. I'm blushing hard, I'm in a lot of pain also as I press against my cage, but I am thankful for it. I'd hate to ruin such a cute outfit with those hideous male parts showing through. I look in the full height mirror, I think I look good enough to turn myself on. I'm blushing so hard I feel like my face might break from smiling. She says, alright ready to go as she hangs the viberator remote around her neck over top of her shirt. She has no intention of hiding the remote. We begin our way through the house to the garage and as we are walking she has the viberator on low. She says to that I should be careful not to show any outward reactions to what is going on inside me, as she touches the remote hanging between her breasts and turns it up a little. I moan as quietly as I can. We reach the car and I look at my mistress wondering how I'm supposed to sit like this. She says, you know what, your right, and why should you, after a those shoes are made for walking. I'm blushing ever harder. She says let's go for a walk. I realize I now have to walk down the street dressed like this. I'm nervous but since I'll be with my mistress, I'm confident too. After all, I'm doing as I'm told! We begin walking down the street and guys start whistling at me. Mistress tells me to tilt my head slightly and wave at them. I do and they start coming over. I'm a little scared but my mistress won't let strangers hurt me. They approach and my mistress tells me to comment on the beautiful weather we're having to them. Omg I'm expected to open the conversation. Mistress tells me well you did wave at them. I blush more. The boys approach and I say "nice weather we're having don't cha think" there both grinning as my mistress turns on the plusate setting. One hotter guy steps closer to me and asks me what I'm doing later as he starts to feel me up. I'm shaking, and my mistress is doing nothing. I put my hands on the boy to steady myself and lean into him as my mistress increased the intensity of the viberator. I look up at him and I start to say sorry, I lost my balence as he presses his mouth to mine and starts kissing me, a complete stranger, I start thinking maybe my mistress staged this. I don't want to dissapoint her so engage into the kids feeling him up too. He puts his tounge in my mouth and I'm moaning. We break the embrace and the boys ask what we are doing later that night. My mistress tells me to give the nice boys my phone number and maybe we would see them later. As they leave I can feel their eyes on me looking over their shoulders. I don't turn back to look. My mistress says to me, well aren't you just a little slut kissing random strangers on the sidewalk, I didn't tell you to do that, you want to suck on their dicks don't you. Yes mistress, they were good looking mistress. We keep walking awhile until we arrive at the mall! I can't believe it, she is taking me to the most public place we could possibly go, she asks me if I'm hungry, I'm scared to answer for what she might mean. I say yes mistress I'm hungry  
We go to the food court where she gets herself a nice juicy burger and orders me a garden salad. I'm not excited but I don't complain and I want it greatfully. She proceeds to walk me past all the men's clothing shops deliberately trying to show me off to every man in the mall as she continues to play with the different settings on the remote around her neck. My feet hurt and are tired but I can't sit down with this tail in my ass. Mistress planned this perfectly. It's getting late and she says we have somewhere else to go. We walk awhile until we enter a strip club. I think at least I won't look so out of place here, maybe I'll blend in with the workers ( oh I'm about to blend in more than I thought ) We enter the club and the manager looks at my mistress and says, Brittany! I feared you weren't going to show up, and what do we have here, well aren't you a cute little thing. I'm not sure what's going on or why my mistress was expected. He says well common them let's get you in the back and ready to go up there. I gulp and look at my mistress, up there? She ignores me as she pushes me along. They push me into the back room and dump glitter on me, then he says already get out there and start making us some money as he hands my mistress $500 cash for the exchange. I'm terrified, they give me a hit of cannibis off a huke and push me out on the stage. I can't believe she would do this to me. I walk out onto the stage and I find a pole, I think maybe if I have a pole I won't have to worry about my legs wobbling and giving out on me. The men are whistling at me and beckoning me over to the edge of the stage, I don't want to dissapoint my mistress and I start seductively dancing toward the men who proceed to put bills into the waistband line of my skirt. I dance an hour and before I know it I'm being pulled into the back room to give a private dance to a man. I'm told that he's not allowed to touch me beyond over my clothes but I'm allowed to touch him all I want. I see his erection poking out through his clothes, as I dance for him. I tell him to give himself some air and he unzips his pants allowing the erection to poke out. I keep dancing and I lick it a few times. He's pre cumming as he sits there. Finally the 3 songs are over and he leaves. I have to dance for 4 more men that night. Finally the night is over and I get to go home with my mistress, oh we're not going home yet kaity, remember those guys you gave your number to this morning, well we're going to go meet them and have some fun. I gulp, we begin walking and walk for about half an hour until we arrive there. When we get there my mistress leads me in, the boys are waiting impatiently for me. It's a long night and I'm not that much a fan of boys sexually. By the time we are ready to leave four hours later in covered head to toe in cum and it's all I can taste. My mistress asks me how it was helping those guys get off while I was locked away the whole time unable to touch myself. I tell my mistress I had a good night. I can see she is pleased with me, maybe I'll finally get the leather nine tails whip I so covet. We arrive home and all I want to do is take off the shoes and tail, lay down on the bed and never get up. I look at my mistress expectantly. She nods, I'm happy as I remove the shoes and tail and lay down, she gets out the whip and I know I'm going to have a good night. 

End


End file.
